


焦糖玛奇朵

by CHOCO424



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOCO424/pseuds/CHOCO424





	焦糖玛奇朵

*424  
星娜 仓鼠吃猫咪的故事

 

————————————————

1

罗渽民早就注意到看台上的男孩了。  
滑冰社每周六下午三点在学校的冰场有教学活动，罗渽民负责口头指导以及自娱自乐。那个长得很像他养的银狐仓鼠的男孩已经连续来了三星期，趴在栏杆上，手缩进袖子里只露出粉粉的指头。澄澈乌黑的眸子不及龙眼核似的滴溜圆，却是同样晶莹透亮的，细长的眼尾微微下垂，添了许多懵懂和几分娇俏。嘴唇有点肉，粉嘟嘟像果冻。脸颊看上去也软乎乎。  
男孩的眼神直勾勾的黏着罗渽民，像猫咪收起尖爪毫无杀伤力的抓挠，或是小仓鼠抱着指尖轻轻啃咬，酥酥麻麻传遍了全身，纤细柔软的枝蔓攻破铜墙铁壁往血液里撒下名为悸动的种子，轻而易举拿下心脏，缠着捆着，逼得小鹿乱撞，撞晕在花丛里。  
现在的小男生，太不知收敛了。罗渽民捂着心口红着脸，低低地笑骂一声，却稳住重心忽的朝学员间隙冲去，在一片惊叫声中，冰刀狠狠割过冰面，他加速冲破人群，随即展开双臂扭身旋转，每一圈，泛着骄傲与憧憬的目光准确的用力的擦过看台上目瞪口呆的男孩，然后慢慢收拢双臂，减了转速却不减灼热窥探，手背在身后，悠然自得沿着边界懒散滑着，无规则的绚烂的曲线含蓄昭示他喷薄欲出的心动。假装不经意路过男孩，距离不过几公分，他微微侧身歪了脑袋，抛出一个短暂又蹩脚的wink，随即吹着轻快口哨滑远了。  
实际上罗渽民拼命扭头将男孩的羞赧尽收眼底，脖子都快拧断了。男孩接收wink的一刹那就傻眼，张圆了小嘴，双眸透着浓浓的茫然，有片刻呆滞，后知后觉才迸发了汹涌喜悦，小脸迅速涨红，像草莓味的棉花糖。

靠！想戳，想揉，想吸。

吸爆他！

凭实力单身二十年的罗渽民第一次对仓鼠之外的生物产生了痴迷狂热的试图上手的冲动。  
然后由于过度激动猛的撞在另一侧边界，彩虹泡泡噗噗碎了，鼻尖仍残留男孩身上的奶香。

“学长最近有点奇怪啊……看台上也没什么特别好看的女生啊……”

“得了吧，他哪次不是间歇性神经发作开始炫技。”

“也是吼，不过渽民学长装逼真的很帅啊……”

罗渽民迅速重振雄风，漫不经心游荡在学员周围，不肯被奴役顽强拉着嘴角上翘的痴笑让他看上去比外头争艳的春花还灿烂，潋滟的眸子噙着融融春水，收起平日的尖牙利嘴，甚至大发慈悲让学妹拉着衣角带她几圈。  
一扭头，看台上哪还有那个芳心纵火犯的影子，只有一个落荒而逃踉踉跄跄的背影逼近出口，小逃犯一脚深一脚浅，每一步都颤巍巍踏出了桃花，踩在罗渽民软软的心尖上。  
再恹恹回头，罗渽民又变回拽的二五八万的臭屁学长，插着兜吹着口哨滑开，也不管学妹哇哇乱叫摔了个四仰八叉。  
这漂亮小孩应该不是他们学校的，否则早就被自己那几个整日提心吊胆的直男室友扒得底裤都不剩供上来了，知道他下面怎么样的那种程度。

 

这回可不能再让他逃跑了。

罗渽民绕着场子使出浑身解数搔首弄姿，呸，大展身手，却发现，男孩已经有足足十分钟没看自己了。  
他站在那一小块专属区域焦急地徘徊，低着头，握着拳，口中紧张地念念有词。  
罗渽民轻咳几声，煞有介事整了整衣衫，昂首挺胸，迈开长腿优雅地朝他滑去，手肘搁在栏杆上，身子懒懒散散倚靠着边界，微微垂首，仔细盯着浑然不觉自言自语的男孩，一双眼桃花灼灼，直白些便是如狼似虎。他舔舔干裂的唇，贝齿轻启，志在必得架出男女通吃谁听谁腿软的沙哑酥软的低音炮。

“嘿。”

扑通一声，罗渽民脑袋又放低了些，有些无措看着比他更惊慌失措的跌倒在地上的男孩。

“渽渽渽……渽……”

“唉我在呢。”

他朝语无伦次满脸通红的男孩伸出手，纯天然蜂蜜浓浓抹了全身似的，笑意甜齁了人。男孩小心翼翼搭住他的掌心，他的手全然不像脸蛋那样秀气柔软，居然比罗渽民大了一圈，骨节分明，精瘦的，右手中指有厚重泛黄的老茧。  
男孩站稳了，湿漉漉抬眼看掉进蜜罐爬不出来的罗渽民，跟着糖浆一块凝固似的，直勾勾盯着自己又甜又痴地笑。他悄悄抽了抽手，却被他牢牢攥住。罗渽民伸出食指和中指，指了指他的眼睛，又碰了碰自己左心口，翻搅着浓稠的蜜，汩汩从眼角，从齿间，毫不吝啬淌下。

“你知不知道，你快把我的心烧穿了。”

酝酿多年的技巧终于得以付诸实践，罗渽民兴奋得恨不得直接抱起男孩在冰面上旋转跳跃不停歇，克制与冲动使他的嘴角微微抽搐。但男孩不在意，而且似乎不是很懂他这套。

“我叫朴志晟。”

又一架低音炮，不过掺了百分之八十的奶味，初出茅庐的少年，青涩懵懂。朴志晟咽了咽口水，罗渽民意料之外的主动搭讪让他有些招架不住，无法直视他灼热露骨的注视。

“嗯哼。”

罗渽民扬了扬下巴，挑眉。

“是对面美院的。”

“嗯哼。”

“我想问问……你可不可以……做……”

“当然可以！”

罗渽民欣喜若狂截断朴志晟的话头，双手捧住他粉扑扑的小脸，两眼放光，掌心偷偷蹭了蹭他的脸颊肉。

软的！嫩的！吹弹可破！  
我可以！吸爆他！我可以！

朴志晟愣住，嘴巴被他挤得嘟起来。

“我的模特吗……”

 

当晚，肥成汤团的小银狐被罗渽民揉圆搓扁在手心滚来滚去，圆滚滚毛茸茸的屁屁和小肚子被吸了又吸。终于惹毛了，抱着他的手指狠狠咬了一口。罗渽民从滑冰场回来就一直是这副情场失意的萎靡样，浑身散发着直男勿扰的肃杀气。室友扒开床帘探头探脑，又默默地缩回去捧起手机吸短腿猫。

 

 

2

朴志晟站在美院门口的梨花树下，抱着一堆东西，老远就冲罗渽民招手。白色贝雷帽，栗色顺毛，蓝色内搭，白色牛仔外套，白色休闲裤。白里透粉的小脸，澄澈明媚的笑靥。纯得像误打误撞掉队的小天使，不偏不倚砸在罗渽民怀里，撞得眼冒金星羽毛飞扬，撞得他心尖破了口子，一星半点的情愫都藏不住。

“渽民哥！我们去情人坡！”

朴志晟笑起来两眼弯成月牙，却比暖阳还要明媚，他皱了皱鼻子，苹果肌鼓鼓囊囊是粉色的。  
罗渽民走近了才恼火地发觉，这家伙比他还高了小半个脑袋。瘪了瘪嘴，有些虚弱地冲他笑笑，但由衷的仍是裹了原生蜂蜜，甜的粘牙。

等等……他说情人坡？

罗渽民瞬间满血复活，挺直了背，颠颠地跟在朴志晟身后，嘴角咧到天边去，牙齿白得晃眼，赛梨花。他左摇右晃，没忍住一拳砸在树干上，梨花扑簌簌落了，朴志晟便沐浴在花雨中。  
朴志晟转过身来瞪圆了眼，满是茫然，鼻尖落了一朵白花，还有接着降落的，停在肩头。从他环抱的胳膊里钻出一只毛茸茸圆滚滚的小脑袋，头顶与耳廓晕开浅浅橘色，其余雪白。咪呜咪呜唤着，探出短短的雪白的前腿，扒着朴志晟的衣襟奋力攀着，却只在原地挣扎。朴志晟低头，鼻尖的白花便飘下来，小奶猫努力伸直了爪爪，等花儿了逼近了，噗一声用软软的肉垫夹住，又缩回朴志晟暖暖的怀抱，只露出粉粉的耳尖。  
罗渽民一时不知道该看哪一个。  
他忽然有点懂室友为什么吸猫了。

但是他现在更想吸人。

朴志晟哄完猫咪抬起头来，便对上罗渽民灼灼目光，然后是温热气息落在脸庞，然后，他的初吻终结于梨花香，在这个潮湿躁动的春天，被另一双干裂的颤抖的唇，给予温软。  
罗渽民被一爪子挠醒。猫咪蹿上来，小短腿呼呼挥舞，肉垫拍在陌生人的下巴上。罗渽民后退到礼貌的距离，舔着嘴唇看朴志晟迅速红透的脸，没有要道歉的意思，勾着嘴角，眼尾上扬。  
出人意料的，朴志晟没有慌乱的迹象，只是过于羞赧，仿佛一壶水烧开，滚滚冒泡。他眯起眼，湿漉漉的，像醉在花香里，朦胧情愫，如同猫咪软软的一爪，摸不透是抗拒还是接纳。他腼腆笑着转回身，让罗渽民跟上。他埋进猫咪温热的肚子，挡住滚烫的小脸，也藏住狡黠的窃喜。

啧，先当模特再当男友，这循序渐进我可以。

满腔春水咕噜咕噜晃动，罗渽民一人便胜过满园春意盎然，再艳的花见过他荡漾的笑都得蔫了，受不住这浓情蜜意。  
猫咪趴到朴志晟肩头，睁圆了葡萄眼，漆黑瞳仁碧绿虹膜，吐出粉嫩嫩的舌尖，又翘起短腿，摊开了爪爪，给罗渽民看粉嫩嫩的肉垫。罗渽民颠颠凑上去捏了捏吸了吸，顺便嗅了嗅朴志晟颈间的奶香味。朴志晟耳根通红，把猫咪塞回怀里，哒哒跑开了。

情人坡果然很多情侣，争奇斗艳。朴志晟挑了处僻静地让罗渽民倚着树坐下，弯腰把猫咪递给他。罗渽民不接，直直仰头看他，四目相对，砰砰砰开出满天桃花，无声飘洒。缓缓闭上眼，睫毛轻颤着，温热气息近了，也不知道是谁主动靠近。然后吧唧一声，猫咪软软的爪爪堵住了罗渽民的嘴，随后艰难地将四只爪爪都蹬上他英俊潇洒的脸庞，发出糯糯的猫笼警告。  
朴志晟趁机将猫咪塞给他，捂着心口跑开准备工具。  
罗渽民捉住猫咪小爪无奈地吻了吻，一手托着小屁屁，一手张开五指肆意地撸起来。  
啧，手感比仓鼠好。  
揉脑袋挠下巴，顺顺背上的毛再摸一摸尾巴，捏肉垫吸肚子，猫咪发出呼噜呼噜满足的奶音，在罗渽民掌心摊成一张小小圆圆的猫饼，勉强比两只手大了些。  
噫，果然猫随真主都这么好吸。  
噫，这猫怎么看着这么眼熟？  
噫，这么短的腿是真实存在的吗，还没我手指长？

“渽民哥，别拽了，他就是短腿猫。”

朴志晟调着单反，无奈阻止罗渽民拉伸猫腿的幼稚行为，腾出一只手解救了炸毛的猫咪，将他安稳摆在罗渽民腿上。猫咪抗议了几声，又扭着屁屁扒拉着短腿钻到罗渽民怀里，爪爪踩他胸口。

“他很喜欢你。”

朴志晟躲在镜头后偷笑，惬意眯起眼，咂咂嘴。

“他一般都不让别人抱的。”

罗渽民仰头看他，阳光透过树叶间隙落下斑驳光点，带贝雷帽的天使弄丢了翅膀，他的守护小猫在凡人怀里拱来拱去。  
翅膀被我藏起来啦。  
罗渽民摸着猫咪，双眸直直盯着镜头，斑斓情愫透过冰凉机械，灼热的，将天使隐藏的恶魔尖尖烫化了。

“那你呢？”

被粉色的巨大心形烟火击中，朴志晟抖着双手怎么也对不上焦，狭窄取景框装不下罗渽民来势汹汹的告白，他的猫咪俨然叛变，冲着镜头摊开粉粉小爪，撺掇他立刻投降。

“你你你别看我，看猫！”

朴志晟又羞又恼，跑去另一个角度，恶狠狠命令。罗渽民顺从地把滚烫情意嫁接到猫咪身上，或是抱起来亲吻，或是让他抓着手指舔舐，或是摸摸他柔软的肚皮，揉着小小圆圆的猫饼。嘴角不知疲倦扬在最惬意的角度，潋滟双眸含不住痴情，灌满了浅浅梨涡又溢出，融进斑驳春光里，被猫咪粉粉软软的舌尖舔开搅匀。  
朴志晟晕晕乎乎拍了一堆照片，也不知道多少能用，打开笔盒摊开速写本，盘腿坐在草地上，让罗渽民换了个舒服的姿势，终于打算干正事。

“你放松点就好，累了动一动也没事，不会太久。”

罗渽民身着白衬衣，袖口挽到手肘，蓝色牛仔裤紧紧包裹颀长双腿，左腿支起，他懒散倚着树干，侧头注视朴志晟，一颦一笑都是画报标准。猫咪团在掌心小憩，毛尾巴尖轻轻扫着手腕，时不时吐出奶音。

“你别看我啦……”

朴志晟全神贯注描摹猫咪，不敢分半点精力给罗渽民，架不住他过分灼热的凝视，落笔都要抖三抖。罗渽民瞅见他躲在速写本后草莓棉花糖似的脸，瘪瘪嘴，意犹未尽地将目光转移到猫咪上，晃了晃手，团子也滚了滚，探出小爪爪不满地拍了他一下。

“你的猫叫什么名字？”

“娜娜。”

罗渽民的笑容瞬间凝固。颤巍巍将猫咪翻了个面，不顾人家咪呜咪呜的抗议，颤巍巍扒开后腿，又颤巍巍让他重新缩成一团睡觉。面色如土。

“这不是公的吗……”

“男孩子就不能叫娜娜吗？你性别歧视啊？”

朴志晟翻了个白眼，挪过来将娜娜摆回原来的方向。罗渽民一口老血卡在喉咙，僵硬地扯出辛酸笑容，干笑着附和。

“当，然，可，以。”

怪说不得这短腿猫跟自己这么亲，合着跟他小时候一个小名。  
罗渽民沉浸在同病相怜的欲哭无泪中，浑浑噩噩等朴志晟画完了画。

噫，这画风好眼熟。

“你是不是有个姐姐？或者妹妹？”

罗渽民食髓知味疯狂吸着娜娜，娜娜乖乖摊开短腿任他玩，咪呜撒娇，毛尾巴都舒服得炸开。

“没有啊。”

朴志晟镇定自若收拾画具，忍住几分狡黠。罗渽民瞅瞅他发红的耳垂，若有所思，悄咪咪抱着娜娜凑过去，从背后揽住他，贴着耳侧轻轻吹气。

“唔，我总不能白当你的模特吧？”

“那……你要什么？”

朴志晟缩起脖子，支支吾吾，草莓棉花糖噗噗膨胀了。罗渽民低头捏捏娜娜的肉垫，吻了吻，另一手慢条斯理摩挲朴志晟的肩，尽量轻描淡写漫不经心。

“我缺个男朋友，你给不给？”

娜娜抢先喵了一声。肉肉的小短腿扒着肩头，毛茸茸的脑袋轻轻拱了拱。朴志晟忽的窜出老远，抱着膝盖蹲下，闷闷地揪草，小鹿乱撞，撞晕在树上。

“我先走了，一会儿还有活动。”

罗渽民舔舔嘴唇，冲那白色的一大团招手，荡漾着一腔春水，飘飘欲仙乘风飞去，羡煞满园春色。  
朴志晟懊恼地揪秃了跟前一小点草地，整个人从沸水里捞出来似的，噗噗冒着粉色的烟，不甘心就这样被他压制。蹲了许久，终于觉出些不对劲。

“唉渽民哥！我的猫！”

 

 

3

迎接罗渽民凯旋归来的是室友撕心裂肺的鬼哭狼嚎。

“这个臭男人是谁！！！”

“凭什么他可以抱着小朵朵！”

“干！怎么还亲了小朵朵！”

“他是不是也亲了我的朵朵！”

“哪里来的大猪蹄子！我杀了他！放开我们朵朵！”

罗渽民捂住耳朵，悄无声息地挪到看上去最淡定的室友身后，却发现他的手机屏幕正接受泪水的洗礼。叹了口气，默默打开自己的微博，手动搜索一个ID为“焦糖玛奇朵”的吸猫博主，果断点下关注。  
罗渽民的室友是这博主的狂热粉丝，之三。该博主不定期更新自家短腿猫的生活照艺术照，每次附上一张彩铅速写，配些奇奇怪怪的颜文字。这就意味着罗渽民不定期要承受室友震天动地的嚎叫。

“啊啊啊朵朵终于出现了我想死你了！”

“今天的朵朵和小朵朵也是如此的可爱我受不了了如果明天是世界末日那我也心甘情愿死去了！”

“可爱的女孩子和可爱的猫咪，今天的我还是一样都无法拥有！”

嗯，焦糖玛奇朵主页显示的性别，是女。尽管“她”除了微博配字就没有说过任何话，不回评论不回私信，也没介绍自己和猫叫什么，大部分男粉丝依然坚信她是个身高不及一米六喜欢穿小裙裙喜欢粉色的可爱小萝莉，顺带着默认“她”的短腿猫也是小公主。  
平日里罗渽民选择戴上耳机捏他的仓鼠，毕竟女孩对他的吸引力还不如一杯咖啡。这会儿他点开博主新发的微博，猫咪依偎在男人怀里，骨节分明的手，修长的腿，最后的线索便是半截模糊的侧颜，猫咪粉嫩舌尖舔舐男人的薄唇。罗渽民拇指摩挲着下唇，在室友的哭天抢地中笑得愈发荡漾，然后沉着冷静地换了条裤子。

 

【梨花好看꒰⌗´͈ ᵕ `͈⌗꒱৩】

你更好看。

 

“我早就就怀疑她有男朋友了，你看看这拖鞋是不是男人的？还有前几天这手，女孩的能这样吗？”

“这么可爱的女孩子有男朋友也不奇怪，可是谁来拯救我的爱情！我不接受！不——”

罗渽民一手揉着仓鼠，一手端着咖啡杯，斜靠着床铺，哭笑不得听室友一口一个朵朵小朵朵，悲痛又严肃地召开紧急会议。

“就不能是个大屌萝莉吗？”

他忍不住插了一句，然后获得三对“基佬滚开”的眼刀。他翻了个白眼，把仓鼠放回小窝，点开和朴志晟的聊天框，给他拍了几张绝美仓鼠床照。

“怎么可以！怎么会这样！朵朵连罗渽民这样的都不感兴趣，难道这世界上还有比罗渽民更能诱骗小女孩的大猪蹄子吗？”

罗渽民愣住，眯起眼，慢吞吞挪向危险发言的室友。

“就是啊老罗绝美自拍我都私信好几张了看都不看一眼，这男朋友得有多帅啊？”

又来一个？？？

“我还在滑冰场蹲了好几个星期了，根本没见着萌妹子……”

怎么你也？？？

室友终于察觉宿舍另一角诡异的寂静，僵硬扭头，便撞见罗渽民狰狞神情，辨不出是诧异，愤怒，或是……喜悦？  
借着罗渽民这张独得天宠的脸，室友最初没少拿出去坑蒙拐骗，渐渐也不敢了。但是最近为了勾搭梦中情人“焦糖玛奇朵”，不得不重操旧业，试图换来可爱小萝莉回眸一笑。  
三部手机毕恭毕敬交到罗渽民手里。三位室友夹紧屁股站成一排，低头忏悔。  
罗渽民板着脸翘着二郎腿，一个个戳开私信框翻阅。

啧，这张自拍什么时候的我自己都不记得了。  
好家伙，腹肌都给看了。  
行吧，我确实会装WiFi会修电脑。  
嗯嗯没错我做饭一绝。  
怎么还偷拍我的仓鼠？算了抓拍的不错。

罗渽民渐渐有些绷不住，左手握拳抵住嘴唇，偏过头假装咳嗽，这一咳就收不住，身子没完没了颤抖起来，吓得室友纷纷捂紧了屁股。

【周六下午三点A大滑冰场 朵朵你会来吗】

罗渽民终于忍不住，瘫在椅子上嘎嘎爆笑，疯狂捶着大腿。然后蹦起来，给室友每人一个响亮的脑门啵啵，跌回椅子捧着手机继续痴笑。

“晚上吃什么？我请客！”

“你们宝贝朵朵的男朋友，我来搞定。”

 

 

4

罗渽民现在十分手痒。想捏，想吸，仓鼠也好猫咪也好，想要随便什么软乎乎的东西让他揉一揉。  
朴志晟请他吃火锅作为模特的报酬，此刻正埋头看菜单，脸颊吹起鼓鼓的小包子，白里透粉，罗渽民心急火燎，想起他的汤团似的银狐，怎么可能忍住不戳！  
等罗渽民恢复理智，他已经用筷子夹住了朴志晟的脸，噗一声，汤团漏气，朴志晟嘟着嘴，愣愣看他。  
这吃火锅的长筷子真好使。  
罗渽民悻悻收回手，尴尬咧了咧嘴，轻咳几声。

“我养了一只银狐仓鼠。”

“我知道呀。”

朴志晟剥了颗巧克力塞进嘴里，把菜单递给服务员，揉了揉被夹痛的脸。罗渽民愣了片刻，懒散靠在椅背上，勾起嘴角，踢了踢他的小腿。

“为什么叫焦糖玛奇朵？”

罗渽民的基本信息被室友卖的透彻，但他还不太了解朴志晟。微信回复不太及时也不太热络，不知是学习太忙还是欲擒故纵。

“你不觉得娜娜很像焦糖玛奇朵吗？”

“那为什么不叫他朵朵？”

罗渽民似乎坦然接受了公猫也能叫娘兮兮的名字，扶额虚弱地问。朴志晟握着杯子的手不易察觉抖了抖，他摸了摸鼻尖，冲他笑弯了眼，天真又娇俏，把狡黠藏在深处。

“我觉得娜娜更好听。”

罗渽民缓缓咧开嘴，露八颗牙的标准微笑，尴尬又不失风度。他并不知道室友为了保命事先删掉了部分私信，其中包括他因为长得太漂亮小时候被姐姐逼着穿裙子叫了五年娜娜的悲惨事迹。

“嗯艾斯地地。”

他僵硬插起一块红糖糍粑，整个儿撑在嘴里，又狠狠插上一块酥肉，吓跑了前来上菜的服务员。

“所以，为什么装女生？”

“不想欺骗女孩子的感情。”

“……男孩子的感情就可以随便玩弄了？”

鸭肠掉进翻滚的红汤。罗渽民瞪圆了眼不可思议看对面认真涮毛肚的朴志晟，倒吸一口凉气，深深的为包括他室友在内的广大天真直男感到悲哀。朴志晟将毛肚浸入红彤彤的油碟，鼓起脸颊吹了吹，塞进嘴里，还是被烫得疯狂扇动手掌，蜷缩成一大团，小脸皱巴巴的。

“这不是钓到你了么……”

他轻声嘟嚷，心虚地猛灌几口凉茶。

“朴志晟，欺骗直男是不道德的。”

罗渽民放下筷子，语重心长地教导。朴志晟捞起他掉下的鸭肠，嚼的嘎嘣响，故作懵懂，冲他无辜眨眼。

“你直吗？”

“……当然不。”

“我也没骗你呀。”

“……我谢谢你。”

朴志晟糯糯笑着，给在热气中凌乱的罗渽民夹了一片牛肉。  
这……好一个磨人的小妖精！  
罗渽民被爱情冲昏了头脑，傻笑着囫囵吞下滚烫的牛肉，痴痴回味氤氲雾气中那若隐若现的，狐狸似的，绵软又狡黠的笑容。  
手又痒了。  
朴志晟吃东西喜欢小口小口地咬，再堆到一边慢慢嚼，一侧的腮帮子鼓鼓的，和他的小银狐一模一样。罗渽民总是喜欢在仓鼠吃东西的时候戳脸，被咬了好多次依旧不知悔改。  
朴志晟忽然停止咀嚼，茫然瞪圆了眼。罗渽民的手指戳的他软软的脸颊陷下去一个小坑。  
干！连反应都是一样的！  
罗渽民傻呵呵笑着收回手，牙齿白得晃眼。朴志晟继续鼓着腮帮子咀嚼。  
戳！  
瞪我了。  
继续戳！  
嘤嘤嘤又瞪我了。  
我再——  
朴志晟张嘴咬住罗渽民的手指，冲他翻白眼。辣得殷红的双唇含住葱白指尖，罗渽民脑子轰一声炸开斑斓烟火，黄色废料居多。他似乎还碰到了温软的舌头。

“渽民哥。”

朴志晟缓缓松开牙关，危险眯起了眼。

“你的仓鼠介意和娜娜一起玩吗？”

 

两人蹲在草地上，头碰头，震惊看着一猫一鼠和谐共处，相互爱抚。仓鼠在娜娜小短腿间钻来钻去，猫咪抬起爪爪小心翼翼去捉那圆滚滚的小团子，轻轻地揉，用粉粉的鼻尖去拱，还让它爬到脑袋上，驮着它晃晃悠悠走。

“渽民哥，你的仓鼠叫什么？”

朴志晟极其遗憾没带单反和画具。

“还没起名呢。”

罗渽民悄悄贴近朴志晟，一手环住他的腰。

“可以叫朵朵吗？”

“它是公……当然可以。”

罗渽民被朴志晟瞬间切换的湿漉漉星星眼击败，再一次被迫接受了娘唧唧的小名。奖励是朴志晟顺着他的胳膊软软靠在他身上。  
值得。  
朵朵小朋友俨然不知道自己遭受了和短腿猫一样的命运，心花怒放在猫咪怀里撒欢，卿卿我我好不歪腻。罗渽民看得春心荡漾，搂着朴志晟坐下来，也死皮赖脸往他怀里钻，抱着他乱蹭。朴志晟红着脸僵直了身子，半推半就，让他吸了好几口。

“渽民哥你看！娜娜居然让朵朵碰它蛋蛋诶……平时我要是敢摸它都会踹我……”

罗渽民僵住，缓缓扭头，他天真的小朵朵在猫咪怀里正蹭的起劲，夹在它后腿间东舔西舔，娜娜乖乖端坐，爪爪轻轻拍它圆乎乎的身子。朴志晟非要对比给罗渽民看，不由分说抱起娜娜，扒开它的后腿，探出两指，以迅雷不及掩耳之势掐了一把。小奶猫喵呜咆哮，毫不留情挥舞爪爪蹬他的脸，挣脱了，气鼓鼓跑远，缩成一团。小朵朵也默默滚成一只小汤圆，待在它身边。  
罗渽民脸色刷白，只觉得那一下掐的是自己，胆战心惊夹紧双腿，心有余悸。好痛。

“渽民哥，我说的没错吧？娜娜对朵朵真好。”

“渽民哥你怎么了？脸色好像不太好诶……”

“……没什么，共感而已。”

罗渽民抽搐着嘴角，缓缓抬起手，捏了捏朴志晟软乎乎的脸，越揉越重，直到小孩挣扎着呜呜讨饶。  
呼，这样就好多了。  
罗渽民长吁一口气，身心俱疲瘫倒在草地上。娜娜颠颠地迈着极不标准的猫步，头顶趴了只汤团，跳到他胸口，踩了两爪，惬意地拉长身子，喵呜声像融化的奶糖，然后团成毛茸茸的球。朴志晟探出手想表达歉意，被软绵绵的小爪恶狠狠拍掉。罗渽民失笑，揉着猫咪，仰头看身边这么一大高个略略吐舌，兀自赌气团成一只巨型团子，粉红色的，拿屁股对着他，牛仔裤包得紧紧的，浑圆翘挺。  
室友倒也没全猜错，这一八五的小男孩心里多半住了个不到一米六的小萝莉。  
罗渽民舔舔嘴唇，咽了咽口水，忍不住上手掐了一把。  
团子回头恹恹瞪他，随即变回原型，挨着他摊开躺下。手背碰着手背。罗渽民翻转手腕，偷偷捏了捏他的掌心。

“渽民哥。你能教我滑冰吗？”

 

 

 

5

朴志晟紧张地搓着手，看罗渽民给他组装冰鞋。娜娜从卫衣兜里探出脑袋，爪爪去扑晃来晃去的系绳，含进嘴里咬。

“别怕，我不会让我的人受伤的。”

罗渽民给他戴好护膝护腕，凑到他耳边低低安慰，一手攥着他手腕，一手揉了揉娜娜毛茸茸的脑袋。猫咪便呜呜唤着松开系绳去舔他的指尖。

“还有我的猫。”

教人滑冰还得十指相扣，罗渽民可能是独一个。掌心抵着掌心，指根牢牢锁住了，朴志晟努力让自己站直，双腿打颤，却光在手上用劲，掐的罗渽民龇牙咧嘴。

“你你你不许松手！”

“行，你打死我我都不会放开的。”

罗渽民哄猫咪似的轻声细语安慰朴志晟，试图说服他迈开步子朝前看，他却抖得筛子似的，死死冻在原地盯着冰面。

“你再不抬头看我我就亲你了。”

他抵着他的额头蹭了蹭。这招管用，朴志晟红着脸，慢吞吞抬头，却猝不及防撞上一片温软。他自然无法闪躲，被罗渽民接连着啄了好几口。

“你……你耍赖！”

“你说得对。”

罗渽民冲朴志晟无辜眨眼，又啄了一下，趁他转移了注意力，缓缓倒退，牵着他前进。朴志晟身子前倾得厉害，几乎把所有重量都无所顾忌地交给了他，尽量跟着他的节奏，艰难挪动双腿。娜娜好奇地扒着衣兜，晃着圆脑袋打量四周，短腿慢慢探出来。罗渽民有些担心，想把它塞回去，朴志晟误以为他要松手，用力抓了一把，把自己送到他怀里，气鼓鼓靠着他的肩，不肯动了。半坨小团子露在了外边，摇摇欲坠。

“乖，让娜……娜，来我这儿。”

罗渽民见缝插针亲了几口，朴志晟才不情不愿松开手，转为攀住他的肩，钳子似的掐着。罗渽民抱起娜娜，放进自己的大衣口袋，绰绰有余，猫咪刚好露出圆滚滚的葡萄眼，滴溜转，小爪爪只能勉强扒拉边缘，脑袋上还顶了小盖子。罗渽民捏了捏软软小肉垫，挠了挠毛茸茸的头顶，然后将双手递给朴志晟，手背上都是他的指甲印。

 

“我滑不动了……渽民哥你慢一点……慢一点啊求求你……哥……太快了……”

朴志晟滑得晕头转向，提线木偶般被罗渽民拖来拽去飞速滑行，时不时腰间被摸一把脸上被亲一口。娜娜趴在它的专属观景台上，眼珠子滴溜滴溜转，挥舞着爪爪，反倒很是兴奋，喵喵叫着。罗渽民干脆一手揽着朴志晟的腰，一手抱起娜娜，让它稳当当躺在怀里，舒舒服服欣赏飞旋的冰面。

“渽民哥……我不要了……受不了了……”

朴志晟喘着气，小脸通红，攥着罗渽民的胳膊求饶。

“嗯？真的不要了？”

罗渽民减了速度，把朴志晟揽到怀里，冲他耳朵吹气，狡黠勾起嘴角。偌大一只人形猫咪软绵绵搂着他，软乎乎的娜娜攀着系绳钻进大猫咪领子里，露出圆滚滚的小屁屁，毛尾巴扫着两人下巴，然后轻车熟路转向，探出圆脑袋，扒着衣领，睁圆了眼费力仰着头看过于亲昵的两人。

“不要了……真的不要了……”

朴志晟嘤嘤喘气，腾出一只手托住娜娜。罗渽民笑得愈发邪恶，咧开嘴傻乎乎露出大白牙，捏住朴志晟的下巴，潋滟春水从眸子里漫出来。

“最后一次好不好，嗯？再来一次。”

朴志晟垂着湿漉漉的眼，茫然看他，后知后觉读懂了些什么。草莓棉花糖噗噗爆炸，他羞赧地推开罗渽民，滑远了，然后摔了个四仰八叉。娜娜晕晕乎乎从衣领钻出来，爪爪焦急地踩他的脸。

 

“屁股疼不疼？”

“不疼！你把爪子拿开！”

“真的不疼？我再给你揉揉？”

“不疼不疼不疼说了我不痛了……唔——”

“不让我揉我就亲你了。”

朴志晟抱着娜娜，一脚深一脚浅气鼓鼓走人，娜娜爬到肩头，睁圆了澄澈的眼，向罗渽民挥爪爪。

“唉，我的报酬，你考虑好了没？总不能白嫖我吧？”

罗渽民吊儿郎当吹着口哨，慢悠悠跟在身后，拿手指逗娜娜。朴志晟把猫咪藏进衣兜里，加快步伐甩开了他。

“没关系，多久我都会等，我的小心肝——”

朴志晟冲回来用猫饼堵住了他的嘴。罗渽民顺势接过娜娜，从头到尾仔仔细细亲了一遍乱吸一通，然后用棉花糖爪爪碰了碰他嘟起的小嘴。

“怎么样？考虑好了？”

“要不要来我家。”

朴志晟板着脸，抱回猫咪。罗渽民愣住，这偌大的进展让他有些招架不住头昏脑涨，看什么都是朦胧的粉色。自然没注意小恶魔渐渐现出原型，露出獠牙和尖角，笑得愈发狡黠。

“裸模，你做不做？”

 

 

6

罗渽民特地挑了个良辰吉日。  
门一开，娜娜扒拉着短腿从纸箱子里蹦出来，球似的滚过来，端端正正坐到罗渽民脚背上。

“它都不要我了。”

朴志晟嘟着嘴，踢了踢它圆滚滚的屁屁，被赏了软软一爪。猫咪扒着罗渽民的裤腿伸直爪爪，咪呜咪呜唤着，要抱抱。罗渽民笑着将它圈到怀里，埋头猛吸一通。  
朴志晟的小窝只有一厅一室，乱糟糟堆满了画具和猫咪用品。客厅和卧室连通，粉嫩嫩少女心和黑白灰性冷淡风凌乱杂糅在一起。  
罗渽民一眼就望见没打理好的床铺，灰色被子胡乱团起，粉色睡衣睡裤随意丢着，印了猫咪图案。他咽了咽口水，连忙低头吸一吸娜娜，驱逐脑海里奇奇怪怪的画面。再抬头，朴志晟举着一条珍珠粉小纱裙，笑眯眯翘首以盼。

“朴志晟，你确定你在养一只公猫？”

罗渽民警惕地后退几步，把猫咪裹得严严实实。

“男孩子就不能穿裙子吗？你又在性别歧视了，渽民哥。”

朴志晟无辜地眨眼，耷拉着眼角，湿漉漉的，连嗓音都似拉长的夹心棉花糖，绵软黏腻，将罗渽民的心尖尖戳得稀巴烂，又甜又痛。一晃神，娜娜就落入魔爪，懵懵懂懂被套上了小裙裙，坐在地上，茫然瞪圆了眼。

对不起了兄弟，又没能守护你。

“渽民哥，该你了。”

朴志晟抱着双臂懒散靠着墙，忽然少了几分雀跃羞涩，粉嫩舌尖从嘴角探出，捅破纯白伪装，细小的裂缝足以泄露暗自涌动的情愫，灼热的，混沌的。罗渽民失笑，脱下外套随意丢在脚边，慢条斯理朝他走去，是野兽舔着爪牙逼近猎物，还是义无反顾跳下陷阱，他忽然说不清。  
他总说他像猫咪像仓鼠，软糯糯任他调笑，碰一下就羞红脸。现在才发觉，这小恶魔恐怕是早早洗干净了，故意跟他兜圈子呢。  
啧，终于藏不住了吧。

“哥，去我床上。”

朴志晟侧身躲过罗渽民的压制，只让他堪堪亲到耳畔，抱着还在发懵的猫咪逃到床边，在画架前坐下，故作正经。罗渽民顺从他的小把戏，乖乖坐到床边，暂时压下被他无情挑起又放任不管的情热，等待下一步指令。  
嗯，第一次保守些在床上做，我可以。

“上衣脱了。”

朴志晟躲在画板后，沉着冷静发号施令，实则小脸通红，激动地搓着娜娜的小爪，不停舔着干裂下唇。

“你确定只要脱上衣？”

“快点！”

罗渽民无奈照做，赤了上身，薄薄肌肉覆着修长骨骼，线条精炼流畅，每一寸都恰到好处。他清晰听见朴志晟吞咽口水的声音，哑然失笑，漫不经心将牛仔裤往下拉了些，两道浅浅的人鱼线，缓缓滑入隐秘地带。  
早已悄悄鼓起一团。  
穿着纱裙的小公主降临，朴志晟目不斜视，点着罗渽民的肩膀让他半躺下，将娜娜放在他小腹上。猫咪晃着粉色小裙，柔软的爪爪来回踩他的腹肌，又攀上去踏了踏胸膛，对比片刻，挑了处最舒服的跺了几下，慵懒坐下，垂头，举起爪爪，心无旁骛地舔毛。罗渽民给他整了整小裙子，盖住两颗毛蛋蛋。

你现在是个小公主，你要注意形象。

罗渽民默默催眠猫咪，也试图催眠自己。

 

“……朴画家，你确定需要靠这么近吗？”

罗渽民顺着朴志晟的旨意假寐，半天却没听见铅芯摩挲纸面的声音。缓缓睁眼，不知何时画架抵到了床边，朴志晟正直勾勾盯着自己，欲望在眼底熊熊燃烧，火苗窜出殷红信子，将罗渽民赤裸的上身每一寸都舔舐了。

“动笔之前需要仔细观察。”

朴志晟抬眼，羞赧大概被情热烧毁，伪装都顾不上了，直直撞上罗渽民深邃眼眸，目光胶着。

“那不如再靠近点。亲手摸一摸实物也有助于绘画吧？”

“我也是这么想的。”

猫咪头一次被粗暴地捏着后颈赶下床，茫然睁圆了眼，澄澈瞳孔映出它的主人跨坐在方才还属于它的温暖肉垫上。  
到底是情窦初开，平日再伪装得如何老练圆滑，正事儿来了照样手忙脚乱。亲吻激烈又生涩，毫无章法，两只小兽不甘示弱相互舔舐啃咬。朴志晟坦坦荡荡去摸罗渽民的肌肉，真要做功课似的，指尖反复游走，坏心用长了老茧的粗糙面，仔细描摹线条。罗渽民转移阵地，往脖颈攻略，狠狠吮吸，落下一枚枚粉色印记，双手从腰侧探入，胡乱摩挲后背，摸进他凹陷的脊骨，安抚猫咪似的，用了巧劲按压，惹得朴志晟呜咽一声，软软瘫倒在他怀里。  
罗渽民瞄准时机，猛的翻身将朴志晟困在双臂间，紧接着顶开他的双腿，两团滚烫硬物隔着粗糙布料，狠狠撞在一起。双眸中两汪潋滟春水险些荡出来，朴志晟一手搂住罗渽民的脖子将他拉进，索要亲吻，一手摸下去解他的腰带。而他穿了宽松的运动裤，罗渽民心急火燎连系绳都懒得抽开，急躁咬着他的下唇，指尖径直往他身后探去。  
手腕忽然被死死攥住。

“哥。”

朴志晟舔了舔嘴角的血迹，情热瞬间冷却，欲火诡异凝结。他眼底闪过一丝阴翳，诧异的，无奈的，浑身散发着极度危险的烈兽气息，绝非任人调戏的小猫。罗渽民一团情欲堵在小腹无处发泄，昏昏沉沉未察觉他的异样，轻柔吻了吻他的耳垂，低声问他怎么了。

“哥，你东西买了吗？”

漫天的冷水当头浇下来。罗渽民还以为朴志晟都准备好了。

“会受伤的。”

朴志晟又恢复平日软绵绵的猫咪样，委屈巴巴挠了挠罗渽民的肩膀。

“抱歉，是我疏忽了。”

罗渽民在心中捶胸顿足框框撞墙，后悔得椎心泣血，郁结难断。只得强装镇定，只流露一小点遗憾，意犹未尽抱着朴志晟猛啄几口。

“借一下浴室。”

待罗渽民逃进浴室，朴志晟失声大笑，抖着肩膀瘫倒在床边，恶魔探出黑色尖角，獠牙顶出殷红的唇，眼眸深邃，闪着狩猎状态下贪婪狡黠的光。

“啧，渽民哥竟然想上我。”

 

 

7

“渽民哥，待会儿陪我去宠物医院接娜娜吧。”

“娜娜什么时候生病了？”

“没有，是绝育手术。”

罗渽民打了个趔趄，一屁股摔倒在冰面上，灵魂出窍。

“就是切蛋蛋。”

我当然知道。你不必再解释一遍。

“渽民哥你脸色怎么这么差？是不是摔痛了？”

“……再次共感而已。”

 

 

8

罗渽民觉得朴志晟变了，这种感觉微妙又诡异。就好像你养的小奶狗居然是只狼崽，或者花猫其实是老虎。不抓人不咬人，乖乖巧巧像小时候一样黏着你。但是，总觉得下一秒就会被扑倒，吃干抹净。  
朴志晟被他亲吻抚摸时依旧脸红羞涩，眼眸中却隐隐多了一层侵略性，而且不让他摸屁股。玩火过头了还死死护着裤腰带，说什么也不要他帮忙。罗渽民赤条条浑身上下都让他看过亲过摸过，朴志晟却只露了小腿，最多半截细腰，碰都不给碰。  
焦糖玛奇朵没有再更新。朴志晟相册里存着数不清的半裸照，舍不得发出去，又威逼利诱撒泼打滚要罗渽民抱着娜娜拍了更大尺度的，半夜缩在被窝里偷偷发泄。  
罗渽民的危机感愈来愈重，决定先发制人，不敢坐以待日。

 

海边总适合发生点什么。  
前台小姐姐递房卡的手是抖的，眼里闪着兴奋腐败的光芒。朴志晟一头雾水让罗渽民牵着手上楼，打开房门，嚯，面朝大海，泰式穹顶，豪华双人床。

“要不要下去采集一点灵感？”

罗渽民的本意是就穿条裤衩去海里玩耍，湿身诱惑再顺理成章扑倒。而现实是他依了朴志晟，穿着白T花裤衩，端坐在摇摇晃晃的小渔船上，手中紧捏一条长线，体验简易海钓。咸涩海风吹乱了头发。

“第四条！”

罗渽民兴冲冲收起绳子，简陋鱼钩上挂了一条肥硕的虎头鱼，活蹦乱跳。罗渽民举到朴志晟面前晃悠，溅了他一脸海水，小孩白了他一眼，满腹怨气，皱紧眉头哀怨盯着面前宁静的水域，腮帮子鼓成小河豚。  
噗通，虎头鱼跳进他空荡荡的水桶。

“谁要你让我了！”

渔线在手中捏了一团，朴志晟气鼓鼓嘟囔，小脸涨红。罗渽民飞快啄了啄他软软的脸颊，搂着他轻声哄，同他换了位置。

“第五……”

罗渽民没一会儿又开始收绳，朴志晟却一尊大佛似的岿然不动，面色惨白。

“哥……”

朴志晟颤巍巍转头，双眸湿漉漉的，软软哭诉。

“我好像有点晕船……”

 

“宝贝儿，还难受吗？”

罗渽民跪在柔软大床上给朴志晟揉肩捏腿按太阳穴。这活娜娜也享受过，全身按摩，尾巴都撸得蓬松，摊成一张小小圆圆的猫饼，呼噜呼噜惬意撒娇。罗渽民也终于如愿趁机将朴志晟全身上下摸了一通。  
但是，呃，怎么说，手感和他想象的不太一样。  
似乎，的确不是什么奶呼呼的小猫咪，也不是软绵绵的小仓鼠。

“好多了。”

朴志晟惬意伸了个懒腰，蹬腿挣开罗渽民不安分在腿根游走的手，哼哼唧唧翻了个面，餍足地皱了皱鼻子。

“志晟，乖宝，这次东西都备全了，你准备好了没？”

罗渽民将他压在身下，急切地亲吻，朴志晟慵懒地搂住他的脖子任他啃咬抚摸，睡眼惺忪，似乎毫不设防。心中疑虑被他软糯糯的呜咽击碎，罗渽民看见胜利在向他招手，急吼吼打开他的双腿，狠狠顶了顶。

“哥。”

朴志晟忽然抵住他的肩膀，嗓音沙哑。

“我觉得，你的理解可能出现了，小，小的，偏差。”

罗渽民顿时觉得头皮发麻，臀部一紧，缓缓抬头，对上朴志晟深邃暗沉的眼眸。  
哪还有方才懵懂柔弱的模样。  
分明就是烈兽舔着爪牙睥睨落入陷阱中愚笨的猎物，狭长眼尾上扬，诡计得逞的俏皮狡黠。  
一时间天旋地转，朴志晟稳稳骑在罗渽民腰上，一手按住他的肩，单手扯下白T。  
那坚韧的手感并不是错觉。  
罗渽民有的，他也有，甚至更漂亮。  
干，怪不得之前不让摸。

“哥，现在理解了吗？”

朴志晟舔舔嘴唇，眯起双眸，粗糙指腹轻轻描摹罗渽民的眉眼，指尖轻易撬开他牙关，探进去，捉住舌尖。另一手攥住他手腕，逼着他摸上自己的小腹，缓缓下移，什么也不隔，直接握住了。  
罗渽民七零八落的魂魄被这滚烫硬物吓回了躯壳。

何止是小小的偏差。这分明是个巨大的错误。

 

“我不要草莓味！我买了蜜桃的！”

“志晟……轻点……志晟……”

“志晟你慢一点……求求你呃啊……慢一点……我受……受不了了……”

“那里不可以……别……呜我不要了……”

“嗯？哥哥真的不要了？”

“最后一次，哥，我保证真的是最后一次。”

 

“哥，你屁股疼不疼？我再给你揉揉？”

“滚！把爪子拿开！”

“我再揉揉吧那里都肿了……”

“不疼不疼不疼都说了不疼了你——靠！”

“哥，你再乱动我就接着干了。”

“……朴志晟，别他妈再给我装害羞！你脸红个鬼啊！干都干完了你还装什么可怜！”

“渽民哥你居然凶我嘤嘤嘤……”

朴志晟蜷成一只赤条条的巨型团子，只露出湿漉漉的星星眼，委屈巴巴望着罗渽民。像娜娜挠破了沙发，朵朵啃坏了耳机线，收起尖牙利爪，乖巧作出最柔弱的模样。  
浑身酸软的罗渽民没力气再和这批皮小恶魔斗嘴，过去觉得他单纯可爱如同天使下凡就当是自己瞎了眼，干脆用最后一点劲把自己埋进被子里，闷头装死。  
朴志晟乐颠颠趴倒在他身边，蹭进被窝，捉出他的手，用粉色彩笔在掌心描好猫咪肉垫，又在白皙手腕使劲嘬出一个粉色吻痕，再同他十指交叠。  
然后久违地登上焦糖玛奇朵，拍照上传。

 

【甜蜜烙印♡(*´∀｀)人(´∀｀*)♡】

 

 

END


End file.
